Freedom
by RainKim
Summary: Tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang mencari sebuah 'kebebasan'. /"Selamat datang di Uzushio, Sasuke..."/ Sasuke-centric. AU. Gaje plus abal.


Bersama desir angin di lepas pantai senja itu dan juga senyuman sehangat sang surya milikmu, aku siap menemui kebebasanku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Freedom © RainKim

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha.

Jika mendengar kata itu, yang terbayang dalam benak banyak orang pasti tentang sekelomplok klan elit penghuni Mansion-Mansion mewah yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Klan terpandang dengan rupa yang cantik dan tampan, memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dengan segudang kemampuan.

Semua pasti akan mengatakan jika hidup sebagai anggota dari klan Uchiha merupakan idaman bagi setiap orang. Kehidupan yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi, apa benar demikian?

Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, serta adik tersayang dari Uchiha Itachi. Jika melihat dari latar belakangnya saja, semua orang pasti akan langsung berdecak kagum serta iri.

Uchiha Fugaku merupakan seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Perusahaan miliknya, Uchiha inc, telah memiliki cabang di berbagai kota di Jepang bahkan sampai di luar negeri. Sedangkan sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto merupakan seorang designer yang butiknya berada dimana-mana. Kau bisa sebut Paris, Loss Angles dan Korea Selatan sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak negara tempat butik milik Mikoto berdiri, hebat bukan?

Dan Uchiha Itachi... Haruskah ku beberkan juga tentang ini? Baiklah...

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima, Uchiha Itachi telah menjadi seorang Pengacara ternama di Konoha. Banyak kasus-kasus pelik yang terselesaikan di tangannya. Pribadinya yang tenang, Wataknya yang jenius dan prinsipnya yang teguh untuk membela kaum yang benar membuat ia menjadi idola para wanita. Meski awalnya Fugaku sempat kecewa karena anak sulungnya enggan mengikuti jejak sang Ayah sebagai seorang pebisnis, nyatanya Fugaku tetap bangga atas prestasi yang di capai olehnya.

Kembali pada tokoh utama kita kali ini.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang, hidup sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu amat menyenangkan. Hidup di dalam keluarga yang sukses, siapa yang tidak menginginkan hal itu? Tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, andai bisa memilih, ia berharap tak pernah dilahirkan menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha.

Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke tak mencintai keluarganya. Tentu Sasuke amat menghormati sang Tou-san, hingga ia rela mengikuti kehendak Ayahnya untuk masuk ke fakultas bisnis dan membuang keinginannya. Menjadi anak penurut meski Ayahnya tak pernah memujinya akan hal itu. Membiarkan kehidupannya di atur sedemikian rupa, sesuai keinginan Tou-sannya.

Dia juga menyayangi Kaa-sannya. Meskipun sang Kaa-san sering keluar kota bahkan negeri untuk mengurus butiknya, jarang menyiapkan sarapan, bahkan hanya sempat mengirimkan hadiah barang branded sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh kemarin.

Dan tentu saja, sasuke juga sangat mengagumi dan menyayangi sang Kakak. Sasuke sejak dulu selalu berusaha meniru Anikinya. Jadi juara di Sekolah, mendapat peringkat pertama di setiap semester, menjadi murid teladan dengan segudang prestasi. Jika itu Itachi, maka Ayahnya akan tersenyum bangga dan berkata, "itu baru anak Ayah," sambil menepuk punggung sang kakak. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya mendapat tatapan datar serta ucapan, "pertahankan prestasimu," saja.

Kadang Sasuke berfikir, bukankah aku juga anak Ayah? Kenapa memperlakukanku begitu berbeda, bahkan aniki bebas memilih masa depannya sedangkan aku tidak.

Sasuke merasa seolah-olah keberadaannya hanya sebatas bayangan. Bayangan bagi Ayahnya yang tak pernah mengakui kemampuannya, bayangan bagi ibunya yang tak pernah punya waktu luang untuknya, juga bayangan bagi kakaknya yang sampai kapanpun tak bisa Sasuke samai langkahnya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran seperti itu kadang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi OOC, seperti sekarang ini misalnya, melamun di perpustakaan keluarga sambil memandang keluar jendela, bukan tipe Uchiha sekali.

"Anda sudah menyelesaikan dokumen yang Tuan besar berikan, Sasuke-sama?"

Hatake Kakashi, butler sekaligus mentornya, menarik angan Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil menyerahkan map biru tua itu ke tangan Kakashi.

"Apa ada yang anda perlukan lagi, Sasuke-sama?"

"Tidak ada, kau bisa keluar sekarang Kakashi-san. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar."

"Baiklah, saya permisi."

Sosok Kakashi kemudian menghilang di balik pintu setelah sebelumnya sempat membungkuk hormat padanya.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas.

Hidupnya terasa sangat membosankan. Seolah-olah seperti terjebak dalam istana mewah keluarganya sendiri. Sasuke bahkan Tak bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya. Kadang ia muak, ingin berontak, tapi bayangan akan kemarahan Ayahnya dan kekecewaan ibu serta kakaknya selalu menggagalkan niatnya.

Sasuke tahu, di balik sikap Tegas dan dinginnya Fugaku, ia tetaplah seorang Ayah, Ayah yang menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Pun dengan Mikoto dan Itachi yang memang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka padanya meski sedikit sekali waktu yang bisa di habiskan bersama. Tapi terus menerus hidup seperti ini membuat Sasuke lelah.

'Sasuke...'

Sasuke tersentak. Apa itu tadi? Siapa yang memanggilnya barusan?

Di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana, tapi Sasuke yakin sekali ada yang memanggil namanya tadi.

Lalu tatapan onyxnya jatuh ke arah tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja di hadapannya, mendapati ada sehelai bulu berwarna biru keemasan. Bulu seekor burung kah?

Di arahkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jendela yang ada di sana. Tak ada satupun jendela yang terbuka -yang memungkinkan seekor burung masuk ke dalam-. Lalu darimana bulu itu berasal?

Menggedikkan bahu, Sasuke menyelipkan bulu itu di antara lembaran buku dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang itu cukup bersahabat ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak di bawah pohon momiji di taman belakang area kampusnya.

Mata kuliahnya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah tak ada keperluan apapun lagi di kampus, tapi ia merasa begitu enggan untuk pulang dan berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah.

Buku tebal yang sejak tadi jadi teman bersantainya kini terabaikan, di biarkan terbuka di atas pangkuan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk kembali di baca. Kedua manik kelamnya justru tengah sibuk menatap ke atas, ke arah langit biru dimana sekumpulan burung tengah terbang melintasinya.

'Mereka begitu bebas... ' pikir Sasuke. Dan pemikiran itu entah kenapa membuatnya iri.

'Tch, baka.' Dengusnya sesaat setelah menyadari pemikirannya sendiri.

Lalu seekor burung kecil yang terbang disekitar tanaman bunga menarik perhatian Sasuke. Seekor burung berwarna gradasi biru dan hijau keemasan yang sangat cantik, tengah menghisap nektar bunga sementara sayap kecilnya terus mengepak.

Burung kolibri.

Sasuke terus mengamati burung itu sampai si kolibri menghilang dari jarak pandang. Desir angin di musim semi memainkan surai raven Sasuke dengan lembut sehingga tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan mata.

Membayangkan ia berada di sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa kulit pucatnya yang halus. Begitu tenang, begitu bebas. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara deburan ombak yang membuatnya semakin merasa tentram. Suasana seperti itu, dimana Sasuke dapat menemukannya?

'Hei, Sasuke...'

Sepasang onyxnya sontak terbuka lebar.

Suara itu lagi...

Menatap sekelilingnya dan Sasuke mendapati bahwa saat ini ia hanya sendiri. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja yang ada disana, itupun berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

Ini aneh, batin Sasuke. Sudah dua kali ia merasa namanya di panggil, oleh suara yang rasanya begitu asing.

Apa itu halusinasi? Mengingat hal itu terjadi ketika Sasuke sedang melamun. Tapi suara itu, kenapa membuat sensasi aneh di hatinya? Seolah benar-benar memanggilnya untuk datang, kesuatu tempat yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu dimana.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang. Mungkin hanya lelah, begitu pikirnya sampai gerakannya untuk menutup buku di pangkuannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati ada sehelai bulu berwarna biru keemasan di atas bukunya yang terbuka. Sehelai bulu yang sama dengan yang ia simpan kemarin.

Sasuke ingat, ia menyelipkan bulu itu di buku yang lain, bukan buku yang ia bawa saat ini. Jadi, darimana datangnya bulu burung berwarna biru keemasan ini?

Onyx kembarnya kembali menatap ke arah langit, kearah kumpulan burung yang seolah tengah menari riang di atas sana. Perasaan itu kembali muncul, perasaan ingin bebas dan pergi kesuatu tempat yang damai tanpa tekanan dari siapapun. Perasaan yang begitu kuat, hingga menariknya untuk berdiri dan bergegas pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan, jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Sasuke belum pernah merasa begitu bersemangat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu di hadapannya ragu. Semangat menggebu yang tadi dirasakannya entah kenapa perlahan mulai luntur saat ia membayangkan seperti apa wajah sang Ayah di dalam sana ketika ia mengutarakan keinginannya nanti.

Tapi, ini kesempatan langka, entah kapan Sasuke akan mendapatkan keberanian seperti ini lagi. Keberanian untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia ingini.

Menarik napas dan menghembuskan perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam ketika Ayahnya menyahut. Apapun resikonya akan Sasuke tanggung. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mewujudkan keinginannya untuk bebas, meski hanya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi baru saja pulang dari tugasnya sebagai pengacara ketika pintu depan rumahnya terbuka dan di sambut dengan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit lebam di bagian pipi sebelah kiri.

"Ototou, apa yang-"

Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung merebut kunci mobil yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu, Kak." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada sang Kakak.

"H-hei, tunggu dulu. Kau mau kema-"

"UCHIHA SASUKE...! KEMBALI KEMARI...!"

Lagi, kata-kata Itachi di sela, kali ini oleh teriakan murka Fugaku yang menggelegar dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

Tapi Sasuke sudah menghilang bersama mobil sport milik Itachi, meninggalkan sang Kakak yang terbengong di depan kediaman mereka tanpa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Seseorang, tolong jelaskan pada Itachi nanti...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport hasil 'pinjaman' dari Itachi itu melaju menembus jalanan kota yang cukup padat. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu pasti kemana ia akan -atau ingin- pergi. Hanya mengikuti naluri dan kata hati, Sasuke membiarkan angin serta 'bisikan magis' itu menuntunnya kemanapun. Menikmati setiap pemandangan yang tersaji sepanjang perjalanan yang ia lewati. Gedung-gedung tinggi, pusat perbelanjaan, dan terus hingga pemandangannya berganti menjadi pepohonan dan bukit-bukit, menandakan Sasuke telah jauh dari kota dan mulai memasuki pedesaan.

Hingga waktu yang menjelang sore serta bahan bakar yang hampir habis, menghentikan Sasuke disini. Di sebuah desa bernama Uzushio. Beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya dari Konoha.

Tak banyak rumah-rumah penduduk disana. Kebanyakan masih di dominasi oleh ladang hijau luas yang membentang di sisi jalan. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dan terkunci dengan aman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan kaki menyusuri tempat yang baru pertama kali ia datangi ini.

Hamparan rumput hijau menyapa Sasuke sejauh onyxnya memandang. Bunga-bunga liar terlihat bermekaran mengingat sekarang ini masih pertengahan musim semi. Samar-samar, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara kicau burung beserta deburan ombak dari sini. Membuat Sasuke penasaran, apakah ada pantai di sekitar sini?

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Sasuke menemukan pantai berpasir putih dengan ombak yang tenang. Kilau sunset mewarnai air laut dan juga bibir pantai yang terlihat sepi tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang mampu mengulas senyum tulus di wajah Sasuke yang stoic.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama, huh?"

Suara asing yang terasa familiar itu menyentak Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menggulirkan pandangannya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal, dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu tengah menatap sunset sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Rambut pirang jabriknya bergoyang pelan di terpa angin pantai. Seutas senyum terpatri di wajah si pemuda yang memiliki kulit agak kecoklatan.

Tadinya, Sasuke berniat mengabaikannya saja, tapi ketika pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap tepat ke arahnya -dengan sepasang mata berwarna shappire yang terlihat berkilauan di terpa bias mentari senja, juga senyum yang tak jua luntur dari wajahnya yang Sasuke sadari punya tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi, entah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa lagi berpaling.

"Selamat datang di Uzushio, Sasuke..."

Lagi. Suara itu mengalun dari celah bibir si pemuda, kali ini di bubuhi dengan nama Sasuke di belakangnya.

Darimana pria ini tahu namanya? Kenapa suara itu terasa familiar di telinganya? Perasaan apa yang tiba-tiba aku rasakan ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benak Sasuke. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Di pandanginya lagi Pemuda yang masih saja tersenyum sambil menatapnya penuh arti. Sasuke yakin ia belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini, bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenal tempat ini. Tapi, ketika mendengar bagaimana cara lelaki itu menyebut namanya tadi, Sasuke tahu, ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia cari...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End_

A/N : Hallo... Saya author baru di ffn dan fandom ini, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, minna-san... ^^ #bow


End file.
